


一份陈述

by Pyromani_A



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 麦克雷在日内瓦的废墟中找到一些录音文件。





	一份陈述

（空白）

编号A002，杰克·莫里森。我被要求做一份有关杰西·麦克雷的陈述。录音结束后这段音频及相应文本将作为证词记录在案，查看权限为二十五。以下是我的陈述。

总的来说，我对杰西·麦克雷知之甚少。他隶属于一个不经我直属管辖的组织，我对他的全部认识始于2056年8月份。具体日期我记不清了，我的脑子并未因强化计划获益，因此我只能忘记一些次要的东西。日期本身应当可以在他隶属组织的档案中查到，遗憾的是我本人并没有开启该档案的权限。你也可以选择直接去问他本人。他这个人虽然时常说些无足轻重的谎话，但据我所知，他在正经事情上还算勉强可靠。

加布里尔·莱耶斯是他的直属长官。关于杰西·麦克雷的一切详细信息他都一清二楚。我相信他也被要求做一份与此有关的陈述，但我无从得知他会涵盖哪一部分内容。我将就我所知的在这段录音中进行说明，在与时间这一信息有关的项目上，假如莱耶斯与我的证言相左，你们应当以他的证词为准。

（停顿）

服役期间，杰西·麦克雷和我鲜有交集。在2056年9月至2058年12月期间，我的副官安娜·艾玛莉曾担任他的战术指导和体术教练，彼时他尚未被正式编入莱耶斯麾下，艾玛莉每月一次将他的评测结果发到我的办公室，你们可以在我的邮件往来中查看到原始信息。我们——艾玛莉和我在麦克雷的状态不甚理想时商议此事，麦克雷本人因此和我有过几次单独会面，在我的办公室，每次约十分钟到半小时。他提出过要莱耶斯或我担任他的体术指导，但由于我们时常不得已缺席日内瓦基地训练，莱耶斯和我都未能达成他的提议。何况客观来说，安娜·艾玛莉上尉履行这一职责时十分出色。我——

（咳嗽）

抱歉。我至今仍旧不了解麦克雷提出这件事的缘由。以防万一，我将在此说明，艾玛莉和他之间从未有过任何矛盾。 

在直布罗陀行动中，莱耶斯和我担任共同指挥，我们享有同级别的指挥权限，只是他仅能管辖直属于他的特工，我也只能管好我的。你可能会问这样的合作有什么意义。有一些事情单靠莱耶斯或我无法调度，但我们又不能渗透对方太深，这很复杂。你可以参考我的另一份记录在案编号XX021的陈述，在这份陈述中我将不再详细说明。毕竟这是一份关于杰西·麦克雷退役调查的参考证词。

直布罗陀行动的一个月前，他被正式编入莱耶斯的第一小队，担任该小队的副队长。这次整编基于艾玛莉递交的一份详细报告——现在这份报告文件和麦克雷的档案一样保管在另一组织名下，及莱耶斯本人的个人意愿。我个人当时对此保留意见，现在也一样，我认为这件事有些操之过急。但就像我之前说的，我对杰西·麦克雷的了解极为有限，或许并未看透关于他的大部分真相。并且对于莱耶斯的决定，我也没有任何置喙的余地。

事实是，麦克雷在这次行动中表现十分出色。关于行动的细节你将可以在我递交的相关报告中查阅。战斗结束后艾玛莉称赞他表现“精彩卓绝”，出于他本可以避免令自己受伤这一事项的考虑，我个人将其改为“十分出色”，并且将这一改动告知了他本人。我认为这非常必要。如果你不指出他的不足，人们会认为他们被鼓励这样做，而事情将可能因此产生极坏的结果。我强调这一点，是因为你可以从杰西·麦克雷参与的所有行动报告中看出，尽管我曾提醒他，他依然从未认真看待此事。我不会说这是最终他在马德里护送中身受重伤的原因之一，我并未被提供这次护送行动的细节文件，但他——

（停顿）

抱歉。以上内容的细节你可以参考麦克雷的主治医生安吉拉·齐格勒所做的个人陈述及马德里护送的报告文件，后者你需要与开启此文件不同的权限类别。回到正题。麦克雷在直布罗陀行动后被提升至小队编外，担任莱耶斯的副官，权限与安娜·艾玛莉级别相同。自此，他本人与我再无任何公务上的交集。你或许注意到在直布罗陀行动之后，莱耶斯与我仍旧有过几次共同指挥的合作行动，除麦克雷因重伤不得已缺席之外，他参与了每一次战斗。由于他职位的特殊性，我无权直接与他进行联络，因此接下来的内容将仅限于他和我的私人来往。我将再次重申这一点：我对杰西·麦克雷其人实在知之甚少。一切都是我和他为数不多都待在日内瓦的时候，经过酒精和睡眠不足稀释后的记忆产物。

假设你们在听取所有人的证词之后将它们比对一番，我相信你们将发觉一件事，我不会断言大多数人对它的看法是错的，因为这的确是麦克雷本人刻意想要造成的结果。他曾经声称他秉持一个信条，并且他的一切所作所为都以其为基石。实际上这里——无论是哪一方，都有许多人将正义挂在嘴边。麦克雷做的事和他的做法似乎并没有将他跟他们区分开来。

他曾在喝醉之后告诉我他认为我是个英雄。当你被不下上百个不同的人告知同一件事时，你多少都会对它感到麻木。我也没能例外，因而并未将麦克雷的剖白放在心上。我至今仍对此感到惭愧不已。

（很长的停顿）

就像我说的，在他服役的十数年间，我们的私交屈指可数。极为有限的时间里我曾设想，假如莱耶斯、艾玛莉或我与他之间有一些更多的东西，某些事情会不会变得更有选择？但那——

（停顿）

那显然不具有任何意义。

令大多数人惊奇的是，杰西·麦克雷并非那种令上级头痛的属下。你可以从他参与的所有行动报告中看出这一点。他自我主张强烈，但也仅限于此，他并不是积极违抗命令的那类人。他相当聪明，并且圆滑。如果我被要求从就我所知的他的经历来概括出另一项，很难称其为忠诚，他所具有的是另一种截然不同的东西。我只能说即使他选择退役，我将永远不会用“背叛”去猜测这一行为。更深层地，我可以肯定加布里尔·莱耶斯和安娜·艾玛莉与我抱有同样的观点。至于其他人，我从未听麦克雷提起过，无法确定他们之间的交情深至何处。

马德里护送之后我们有过最后一次私人会面。我不确定这样定义是否合适。他伤势非常严重，但在齐格勒博士的照料下恢复得很快，我曾以个人身份去病房探望他。他问我假如他考虑退役，我是否——

（很长的停顿）

抱歉，我有点想不起来他的原话了。这是他唯一一次向我透露他离开的念头，之后的流程全权由莱耶斯负责，我并不知晓其中的任何细节。他离开日内瓦的当天我有要事飞往底特律，并不在基地，因而没能见他最后一面。如此想来，我去他病房探望他那回应当是我最后一次见到他。非常遗憾我记不清对话的内容，我不能提供模糊或虚假的证词作为陈述的一部分。或许莱耶斯能在此事上提供更详尽的阐述。

（停顿）

言尽于此，我相信我没有遗漏任何重大的事项。对于杰西·麦克雷其人，这段证词有一部分全然基于我的记忆，且是我个人的推断。我与他的交往寥寥无几，再没什么好说的了。陈述中提到的所有参考文件序号将被列在文本下方，录音声纹辨识编号A002，杰克·莫里森。

END


End file.
